The present invention relates to an improved electrical connector hold down anchor apparatus for securing an electrical connector to a printed circuit board (PCB). Connector hold downs are typically used to secure an electrical connector in a predetermined position on a PCB. Such connector hold downs are typically coupled to a connector using various techniques. For instance, it is known to provide top-actuated eyelets, heat stakes, rivets, pinch eyelets, nuts and bolts, or barbed press-fit hold downs for securing the connector to the PCB. Such hold downs typically extend through or engage a hole drilled in the PCB. Connector hold downs reduce stresses on solder joints of surface mount components. Connector hold downs also align the connectors during placement of the connectors on the PCB. In addition, connector hold downs hold the connectors in place for soldering or other operations and can provide a ground path if necessary.
The connector hold down anchor apparatus of the present invention is designed to provide a "process-free" method of mechanically retaining an electrical connector to the surface of a PCB. Process-free methods require that the hold down anchor design not incorporate any secondary assembly operations which must be performed by the customer such as heat-staking a peg or using a nut and bolt hardware to secure the electrical connector to the PCB. The connector hold down anchor apparatus of the present invention is designed to provide maximum reliability and simplicity, while adding the lowest possible applied costs to the connector. The hold down anchor apparatus of the present invention advantageously provides a universal design which works well with various printed circuit board thicknesses and adequately accommodates standard printed circuit board drilled hole manufacturing tolerances without requiring tooling and assembly of several different size components. In the illustrated embodiment, a metallic hold down anchor is provided that can be easily and permanently coupled to a thermo-plastic connector body before the connector body is shipped to the customer.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an electrical connector hold down apparatus is provided for engaging a side wall defining a hole in a printed circuit board to secure the electrical connector to the printed circuit board. The apparatus includes a base, and a plurality of spring beams extending away from the base. Each spring beam includes a body portion and an anchor tip portion. The anchor tip portions include a ramp surface configured to engage the side wall defining the hole in the printed circuit board and to move the spring beams radially inwardly so that the spring beams apply a radially outwardly directed force against the side wall to hold the apparatus within the hole.
In the illustrated embodiment, the base of the apparatus is formed to include an aperture therein for receiving a support peg formed on the electrical connector therethrough to couple the base to the electrical connector. The support peg is heat staked after the aperture in the base is inserted over the support peg to couple the base to the electrical connector before the electrical connector is shipped to a customer. Therefore, the customer does not have to perform the staking process to secure the hold down apparatus to the electrical connector.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, the anchor tip portions are curved radially outwardly relative to the base to define a pair of ramp surfaces configured to move the spring beams radially inwardly upon insertion of the spring beams into the hole in the printed circuit board. The anchor tip portions also include a barb formed on a trailing end of the ramp surfaces. The barbs are configured to penetrate the side wall defining the hole in the printed circuit board to increase the retention force of the hold down apparatus with the hole of the printed circuit board.
In the illustrated embodiment, the hold down apparatus includes three spring beams coupled to the base to provide a three point contact with the side wall defining a hole in the printed circuit board to center the hold down apparatus relative to the hole. Preferably, the three spring beams are angularly spaced apart on the base by about 120.degree..
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.